The aim of this project is to identify and characterize enzymes involved in the repair and replication of DNA in higher organisms. Currently we are 1) Surveying eukaryotic sources for a DNA gyrase-like activity, 2) Characterizing a DNA kinase of unusual specificity also from eukaryotic sources, 3) Examining the number and characteristics of DNA ligases in rat liver.